Gitar dan Pengakuan Cinta
by Seblak
Summary: Dengan gitar ini, aku akan menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam. Akankah cintaku ini bisa tersalurkan? Oh, Nozomi...


**Uhm... Halo, minna-san?**

 **Ya, baru kali ini saya memasukkan penpiktion buatan saya. Yah, sebenarnya sudah lama sekali kebelet mau masukkin cerita tapi selalu lupa password, jadinya baru kesampean sekarang :'v**

 **Pokoknya, saya masih baru dalam penpiktion-penpiktion'an? jadi butuh bimbingan, semua kritik dan saran saya terima. karena semua itu bisa membangun dan membuat mutu cerita saya lebih baik. Jadi, semoga cerita saya kali ini bisa diterima ea :v**

* * *

 **update** :

 **Yak, ini dia orang-orang yang rela ngasih reviews untuk fict yang keberadaannya samar-samar ini. baiklah, ini balasanku. reviews kalian sungguh berarti, ai lop yu so mach al *seketika dibakar massa***

 **foxlichika** Ahahaha. Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya ya! Oh, lanjut? hm... boleh juga, oke deh. dicatat dulu di bucket list saya, ya moga-moga yang berkehendak menginjinkan untuk membuat delusi lainnya, setelah delusi yang masih tahap sedikit lagi nyampai garis finish benar benar tuntas. Hahahahaha *ketawa miris*

* * *

 _LoveLive! Bukan punya saya. Saya cuman seorang yang akhir-akhir ini lagi ngidol :''v_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau menyatakan perasaanmu, daripada berujung sakit nanti ketika dia diambil orang lain."

Perkataan Nico masih tergiang-giang dikepala Eli. Ia memandang langit-langit dengan gusar. Oke, Nico memang benar. Eli sudah lama sekali memendam perasaan kepada orang yang selalu berada dibelakangnya, bersamanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Juminem? Eh maksudnya Nozomi.

Ya, gadis berdialek kansai yang hobi bermain kartu tarot itu. Entah kenapa setiap hari perasaan yang dia pendam selama ini makin menjadi-jadi. Ia sering sekali ingin menghantam tembok karena semakin tak kuat menahan perasaannya. Ia juga jadi sering guling-guling sendiri dilantai kamarnya.

Hari ini juga pun, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dengan dukungan Nico yang terus-menerus masuk kedalam notifikasi Handphone-nya sampai membuat Handphone-nya ngehang. Terimakasih Nico, dukunganmu sangat berarti bagiku.

Ia sudah menelepon Nozomi agar datang kerumahnya. Dengan iming-iming mau diberi kejutan, Nozomi dengan cepat mengiyakan dan menutup telepon dengan semangat. Tahap Pertama berhasil, sip.

"Apa aku benar-benar bisa?" Kata Eli kepada dirinya sendiri. Sudah berkali-kali ia menghela napas dan bertopang dagu untuk memikirkan nasibnya nanti. Kalau diterima ya syukur, kalau ditolak ya... Masa sih?

"Oke, Aku harus bisa! Aku pasti bisa memenangkan hati Nozomi!" Eli lalu melompat berdiri dan mengangkat gitarnya keatas dengan semangat. Pernyataan cinta tidak boleh berlenje-lenje!

Nah, suara bel sudah terdengar. Artinya Nozomi sudah sampai. Eli pun menaruh gitarnya begitu saja dan berlari kecil menuju pintu, tak sabar untuk melihat wajah manis pujaan hatinya. Ea.

"Elicchi." Hanya itu saja yang Nozomi katakan ketika melihat pintu sudah dibukakan untuknya dan berdiri gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya. Lalu ia memasang senyuman manis seperti biasa.

Tak sanggup berkata-kata, Eli pun hanya mengangguk saja dan mempersilakan Nozomi duduk. Sementara dirinya membuat minuman karena takut bidadarinya kehausan. Eli memang kadang bisa lebay karena hal sepele. _Bruh_.

"Sudah makan?" Kata Eli lalu menaruh gelas berisi sirup tersebut dari nampan keatas meja. Ia melihat Nozomi kini memperhatikan sekitar, pasti mencari kejutan yang dia janjikan itu. _Baiklah, jika kau mau to the point_.

"Ah— Sudah, aku sudah makan. Lagipula tak usah repot-repot." Jawab Nozomi lalu tersenyum manis, membuat Eli hampir pingsan. _Kenapa begitu banyak cobaan sih?!_

"Err... Jadi... Elicchi... Mana kejutan yang kau katakan tadi itu?" Kata Nozomi dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

Eli terdiam sebentar, apa benar langsung _to the point_? Kan... dia belum siap-siap untuk rencana B seperti itu. Eh— Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk kepada gitar yang tengah tergeletak dengan tidak etisnya disampingnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengambil gitar itu, hendak memainkannya.

"Oh, Elicchi mau main gitar? Ayo mainkan gitarnya!" Ujar Nozomi. _Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu_.

Ia langsung memainkan _Moonglow_ yang sudah ia rencanakan dari kemarin. Nada lagu itu cukup romantis menurutnya, pasti akan jadi pembuka pernyataan cinta yang bagus. Dengan apik lagu tersebut ia mainkan, meskipun tak bernyanyi, tapi Nozomi nampaknya sangat antusias sekali melihat dirinya bermain.

Permainan gitar pun selesai. Nozomi bertepuk tangan, Eli menghela napas lega. Tinggal satu tahap lagi yang belum dilancarkan, katanya dalam hati. Ia pun menaruh gitarnya disampingnya.

"Kau suka?" Kata Eli, dengan ekspresi yang sangat dalam.

"Suka! Elicchi keren!" Nozomi kembali bertepuk tangan untuk menyakinkan pandangannya terhadap permainan gitar perempuan berdarah Rusia itu.

"Baguslah jika kau suka. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika permainan gitarku jelek dan kau tak suka." Kata Eli lagi. Oke, dia sudah siap.

Nozomi kini memandangnya dengan bingung, bingung dengan perkataan Eli. Eli pun memajukan posisi duduknya lebih dekat dan memberikan tatapan penuh arti.

"Soalnya aku memainkan gitar ini untuk orang yang sangat aku sukai."

"Nozomi," Katanya. "Aku menyukaimu. Ini adalah kejutanku."

"Apa kau mau, menjadi milikku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Yah... Nampaknya Eli harus memberitahukan Nico bahwa rencananya sukses besar.

* * *

 **Alamak pendek amat :''))))**

 **Yah, saya akhir-akhir ini mendedikasikan untuk ngepost penpiktion pendek untuk memulai debut saya didunia penpiktion-an /slap!**

 **Oke deh, mungkin kurang memuaskan dan ending yang... _Bruh_? Oke deh. Kritik, saran, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya saya terima dengan sangat baik! Terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca ya!**

 **25/07/2015**

 **12:50**


End file.
